The Hetalia Games (Severe Injury and Death)
by TheFlamingOrangePhantomhive
Summary: NEW AND IMPROVED! What would happen if our favorites countries had a fight to the death? Who would win? Who would die first? What alliances would be made? All will be revealed in this tragic fight to the death! ALL WILL DIE BUT ONE! (PIC FROM GOOGLE) NO YAOI! Also read my other fic called "The Pasta Show"! Thx! Enjoy the Hunger Games: with a Hetalia twist!
1. Who is Panem? & The Reaping

**Oooookay so if you have read this before and are all like, 'WTFLIP this is different', then you're right. I reread it and was like, 'there is no way I can build on this.' So this is version 2! I Personally think it's better, if you don't then sorry. Here are the nations that will be mentioned throughout the entire fic and their real names:**

**America/Alfred F. Jones**

**Canada/Matthew Williams**

**China/Yao Wang**

**Belarus/**Natalia Arlovskaya ****

**Britain/Arthur Kirkland**

**France/Francis Bonnefoy**

**Germany/Ludwig **Beilschmidt (taken from Prussia's since he doesn't have a last name)****

**Hungary/**Elizabeta Héderváry****

**Italy/Feliciano Vargas**

**Japan/Kiku Honda**

**Sealand/Peter Kirkland**

**Prussia/Gilbert ****Beilschmidt**

****Russia/Ivan Braginsky****

****Romano (South Italy)/Lovino Vargas****

****Spain/Antonio Carriedo****

****Annnnnnyway, yes, everyone will die but one. Sadly. Buuut don't get mad at me the ending I have planned is fabulous! Also, in this, Panem is the entire world, not just North America. Also also, the Districts listed in this are the only ones. Other countries lost their titles as personified versions of nations and became normal people. Also also also, my foreign languages may be off a bit, don't get mad. Now, let the Games begin!****

* * *

><p><strong>CLICK, CREAAAK. CLICK, CREAAAK. CLICK, CREAAAK...<strong>an "old" man sat in his rotted wooden rocking chair that was once painted a beautiful silver. His eyes, a faded, glazed over hazel, stubble peeking out from his pores, his mind, deep in thought...and regret.

_Why?! _he would think to himself sometimes. _Why did I __have __to be __so idiotic?! Why did I have to be so consumed in women and alcohol?! I could have been so powerful...so __powerful... _Running his hand through his mop of curly brown hair, **(for as old as he was he still looked, like, 30 ;] )** he glanced around at the ruins around him. It used to be a magnificent mansion, filled with riches and servants, and built the finest materials. Now it was just debris. Countries like France, Britain, and America were so successful **(author's note: pssshhh yeah right ****all France ever ****does is smack ****people after ****the ****fact. ****Smack smack smack!) **and had so much land. Now he had nothing...even Italy and Romano were more successful than him and whenever a fight came along they pulled out a white flag! If only they were gone...all of them...

"That's it! Ha...haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed insanely. He stood up for the first time in months. "I'll-a make them-a fight to the death! I'll-a call it..._The Hunger Games._ That should-a get rid of them...one by one..." The man grinned wickedly.

"I, **THE ROMAN EMPIRE**, WILL FINALLY BE POWERFUL AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>50 years later...<strong>_

**Britain's P.O.V**

**_IT WAS _**that day again. That day where 12 unfortunate souls enter into the Capitol's sick games. That day when 11 people you care about enter into the Games, destined to die. It was the reaping. I suppose I should be grateful that Panem (who was previously the Roman Empire) isn't going to take 24 tributes anymore since we have been loyal to him for 50 years. Oh God, 50 years...1,150 people have died since then...I can't believe I lasted this long. My younger brother Peter died in the Games 10 years ago...I hate myself for not being there to volunteer but I was in a coma from being beaten by the Peacekeepers when I was innocent, which they found out later. Poor Peter died 3rd...and on the first day, too...God. Panem is insane. He was so young, the poor boy. At least Alfred hasn't been chosen yet. If he ever is, I won't be there to save him, since he is District 11 and I am District 10. I still don't call anyone by their blasted district names, they are ridiculous. Anyway, my district is pretty poor. I mean, Prussia is significantly poorer than me, being District 12 and all, but I only get one meal a day, which is usually only a slice of bread and a burnt scone. That's only on good days...but I am getting off topic now. I stroll through my unsanitary district and approach a crowd gathering at the stage. The Peacekeeper there takes a sample of my blood and sends me on my way. I take my place on the stage next to Natalia Arlovskaya, who used to represent Belarus. Panem likes her quite a bit, since she's always blood-thristy, so her name is never in the poll, though she claims it is. She's wearing a tight midnight blue dress and a poofy sun-yellow wig. On top of the wig is a hat with a picture of Ivan Braginsky on it, her brother who used to represent Russia. She has an unhealthy obsession with the man. She smirks at me through her thick layers of make up.

"Hello again, _Arthur_." She practically spits acid out along with my name.

"Hello to you too, Natalia. You called me Arthur; does this mean you are defying Panem by not calling me District 10?" She laughs and glares at me through cold, insane eyes.

"No, that just means that name will eventually seal your doom." I tilt my head, causing my bright yellow hair (which might I add is real, unlike Natalia's) to cover my deep emerald eyes.

"What are you getting at?"

"Hmph. I thought you were smarter than that, Arthur. Obviously that means Panem has devilishly exciting plans for you these Games." I am still confused, but turn to the crowd since the Panem national anthem starts to play. Panem himself appears on the screen.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the-a 50th annual-a Hunger Games!" He pauses for cheering but none comes. He shrugs it off and continues.

"The Quarter Quell twist this-a year is a secret! It will-a only be revealed once the-a tributes are-a in the arena!" I mentally groan. _That's not promising..._

"Well, happy-a Hunger Games! Ciao!" The screen flashes black and everyone's attention is now on Natalia.

"Just as Panem said, Happy Hunger Games! Since the fabulously generous Panem decided to have half the number of tributes this year, both girls and boys are in the same poll. Now..." She reaches her claw-like blue fingernails into the glass bowl and selects a piece of paper. She gradually opens it and, surprisingly, smirks evilly instead of her usual act of dramatic surprise. _Oh God no...don't tell me she already knew who would be chosen! But how...maybe it's marked?_

"The tribute for District 10 is..._Arthur Kirkland!_" I freeze. My blood grows icicles and the air catches in my throat. _No...no...this has to be a bloody dream...no..._

"Ahem, I said, _Arthur Kirkland!_" I can feel her eyes burning holes into my skull, but I stare blankly ahead, unable to react. My citizens look around at each other, since they do not know me by that name. Gradually I turn to Natalia, more hate in my eyes than ever.

"I believe that's me." The crowd lightly gasps, surprised that the personified version of their District was chosen. The Peacekeepers drag me away and I hear Natalia say her famous line:

_**"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."**_ They push me into a room and close the door. Flying Mint Bunny flies over to me, concerned about me going into the Games.

"Britain, maybe you shouldn't go. We can use magic to-" it starts. Wow, it's odd to hear someone call me Britain. it's been a long time... **(a/n what gender is FMB?! Please tell me if you know XD)**

"Mint, was the paper marked?"

"Oh, um, yeah, actually. It had an invisible magic seal on it only certain marked people can see, but I sensed it's presence. They cheated, Britain! I can turn you into-"

"No, that's quite alright, Mint. I can handle this on my own."

"But Britain, I looked into the poll bowl for District 11 and America's paper is marked for the Games!"

"WHAT?!" My heart pounds. _No! America can't be in the Games! That...that means...I...I have to..._

"Mint, get my wand. I'm going to turn America and I into-" I can't finish my sentence because the Peacekeepers come in and "escort" me to the train.

"BRITAIN! NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Mint screams. But it was too late. I knew as soon as I entered that train I would never hear the rain dripping on the sidewalk, never drink ale in the pubs again, and never practice my spells with my magical creature friends. That would be my last time in Britain...wait, no. Not Britain. _District 10. _My last time in Britain was 50 years ago, and now I was going to suffer the same pathetic fate as Peter.

_I was destined to die._

**_***may the odds be ever in your favor***_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>America's P.O.V<strong>

"_Alfred F. Jones._" My eyes go wide as I realize that I was going to take part in the Games.

"M-me?!" Crazy (that's what I nicknamed Natalia 'cause it's true) gives me a smile that would scare the Devil.

"Who else? Okay _hero, _show Panem that you're worth saving." I _do not _like the way she emphasized "hero".

Oh God, what if Iggy's in the Games?! I don't wanna kill 'im, and he's probably gonna give his life for me...pssh yeah, sure, over my heroic dead body. Iggy's insane if he thinks I'm gonna let him do that. Best case scenario, he's not chosen. But the bad thing is Tony, my righteous alien dude friend, said all nations have been picked so far. I mean, usually personified countries take at least half of the spots, but I'm District 11 and they start the reaping at District 1, Germany. That means...wait, Iggy's District 10, right? Oh my God...he was chosen! Aw crap...man...I really don't wanna die, but...Iggy deserves to live more than I do.

I twist my finger around the locket on my neck. It has a picture in it of my twin brother and sister who died in the uprising when District 13 was destroyed. They shared that District...I miss them so much. But now I can I least be with them...

Since I have no family in this district, I just salute to Tony and let the Peacekeepers drag me to the train. I take one last look at my once beautiful country. _I'm gonna miss McDonald's, bro._

But in my heart I knew my death was for a good cause...

_...and for Panem's sick entertainment._

**_***may the odds be ever in your favor***_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Narrator's P.O.V<strong>

In District 1 (Germany), Ludwig was called. He was extremely confident and his fellow soldiers had no doubt he would win. He said goodbye to his German shepherds and ushered himself to the train. He knew this would be easy. But what he _didn't _know was that a certain pasta-lover would be experiencing this journey with him.

_*****können die Chancen immer zu Ihren Gunsten*****_

In District 2 (France), Francis Bonnefoy weeped over the fact that he would be around such a terrible bloodbath. He didn't like to get his hands dirty, but he also didn't want to change his reputation as the Capitol's little pet. Even though he looked weak, he was very talented with recognizing chemicals and poison plants.

**_***peuvent être les chances jamais en votre faveur***_**

In District 3 (Russia), Ivan Braginsky volunteered before his little sister could even pull the paper out.

"Big brother, what do you think you're doing?!" She hissed to him.

"Don't be mad, little sister. I saved you. Panem asked you to pull all nations, da? Well, I knew you wouldn't pull my name so I volunteered! Don't worry; this is really a game for me!" he whispered back. Ivan knew he would win; for him, killing was a hobby. What he didn't know was that killing his former allies was harder than he had thought.

_*****может шансы быть когда-нибудь в вашу пользу*****_

In District 4 (China), Yao Wang cried over having to leave behind Panda and his 500,000,000 Hello Kitty plushies. But deep down he knew he had a great chance at winning, which meant returning to his precious plushies and bear.

"Aiyaa, why the nuisance of the Hunger Games, aru? I am just going to come back alive anyway." And he had a reason to be so confident, for he was pretty handy with a wok.

**_***Kěnéng de jīlǜ shì yǒushǐ yǐlái duì nǐ yǒulì***_**

In District 5 (Japan), Kiku Honda was chosen. He was upset about this, but knew his katana skills would be of great use to him. He prayed to Kami **(a/n Kami is God in Japanese) **that none of his previous allies were chosen as well. He pet all of his cats one more time before bowing to the crowd and walking to the train on his own.

**_***Ozzu wa, anata no okage de imamade kamo shire***_**

In District 6 (Spain), Antonio Carriedo was picked. He ate all of the churros he had before being dragged off. He was extremely depressed after getting the news that all nations were being chosen from eavesdropping on a Peacekeeper's conversation. _Oh no...that means Roma and Ita are going in...and they both can't win..._

**_***las probabilidades puede estar siempre en su favor***_**

In District 7 (Hungary), Elizbeta Héderváry got the "honor" of being the first girl chosen. Later, everyone will notice that she is the _only _girl in the games. She hugged Austria (Roderich Edelstein) before leaving and whispered in his ear, "I have my skillet. I _will _win. I'll win for your_ happiness_." She strolled off casually, a frying pan hidden in her skirts.

**_***lehet az esélye lehet valaha is az Ön javára***_**

In District 8 (South Italy), Lovino Vargas's name was pulled. He pretended to look strong but in his heart he knew he would lose. He had no talent, and surrendered quite often. _And if my fratello or Britain are in this Games, I'm-a going to have a problem. _He snuck 6 slices of pizza into his pocket (that's some big pocket you got there) and was roughly pushed into the train.

**_***le probabilità possono essere sempre a tuo favore***_**

In District 9 (North Italy), Feliciano Vargas, brother of Lovino, was pulled. Lovino would later be devastated about this. Feliciano had a mental breakdown, screaming and thrashing, and even broke one of the Peacekeeper's glasses. He _did not _want to enter those Games; that was where Holy Rome had died after returning. Yes, he returned! He was older and was beaten up quite badly, with a broken arm, an eye that could no longer be used, and a long, deep scar across his chest. Feliciano was overjoyed at his returned, but Holy Rome was picked for the Games that same year and died 6th. The poor Italian could not understand how his beloved grandfather could just kill someone he loved so dearly. Feliciano hoped Germany (he wasn't used to using everyone's human or District names) was chosen to help him through this. But, being the naïve little boy that he is, he didn't realize that if Germany was chosen, the only way for him to win..._was to kill him or watch him die._

**_***le probabilità possono essere sempre a tuo favore***_**

In District 12 (Prussia), zhe awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt volunteered as tribute for his little bird, Gilbird. Why his name was in the poll, nobody knows. But Gilbert couldn't just watch his bird get shot like it was hunting season! No, he had to be awesome and step up and be the first volunteer for his district! Secretly, he was terrified of being in the Games, but he couldn't show the Capitol his fear. No, he was stronger than that. He was going to be AWESOME and win the Hunger Games! But that meant killing "West" (his name for Germany) in the process, since Gilbird had spied on Natalia and Panem's conversation about the marked papers and he knew that his brother was picked. But there was no going back now...

**_***können die Chancen immer zu Ihren Gunsten***_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Germany's P.O.V on the Train<strong>

I did not want to be chosen. It just turned out this way. But that doesn't mean I am not prepared. My district is the #1 career district, and I am no exception. Ever since the world became Panem I have trained. I knew being chosen was unavoidable, since I used to be a powerful country, when countries still existed, that is. I _will _win, and I _will _personally kill Panem himself. I do not care who is in that arena, they will all die in my hands. I gaze out the window of the train lazily at the setting sun, and my mind wanders.

**_***flashback***_**

_"__Count off!"_

_"Uno!"_

_"Ni!"_

_"It is time to start our training. Now, Italy, fifty laps, GO!" Italy sighed._

_"Veeeeee...but Germany...it's-a time for my siesta..." I groaned._

_"No excuses! NOW! OR NO MORE PASTA!" He started to run weakly around the block._

_"Ugh, it's like he's solely motivated by food...oh vell, at least it vorks." I ran alongside him._

_"Ve, Germany..."_

_"Ja?"_

_"Even if it's tiring, I-a like you-a just like this."_

_"Vhat do jou mean?"_

_"All big and mean and scary! That's-a the-a Germany I know! Ve~...ve, Germany?"_

_"_Ja?_" I began to grow annoyed._

_"Do-a me a favor, and never-a change. Never-a stop making me work_ really _hard with my training, never stop yelling at me, and never stop being my friend. Never-a leave me, Germany!" I stood there, dazed. How could someone never want me to stop pushing them to their limits?_

_"Italy, vhy do jou vant me to vork jou so hard?"_

_"Because if we are-a ever separated, I can-a remember you! If you-a just left me to-a fend for myself, then we wouldn't have any memories together! I want to-a remember you forever..." _

**_***flashback over***_**

And separated we were. I haven't seen him in person since that day, which was 50 years ago. None of us are able to visit other districts, so I haven't seen _any other _country in person in 50 years, including my bruder, Prussia. I miss those days. I miss bossing Japan and Italy around, cleaning up his messes in the kitchen, and that goofy smile of his. I miss Italy...I had always thought of him as a burden, but now...I'd trade everything I own for just one more day like that one.

I am snapped out of my daydreams when the train comes to a halt at the Capitol. I step outside and am greeted by the smell of highly expensive make up and hairspray. I smirk darkly when my eyes meet the Capitol building.

_"After these Games, I am coming after _jou, _Panem. Then it vill be _jour _turn to suffer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo...whaddaya think? I put a <em>tiny <em>bit of GerIta fluff in here, for those GermanyXItaly fangirls. I personally hate yaoi, so just a bit of GerIta and UsUk (UsUk, not so much 'cause I hate it so friggin' much, no offense to those fangirls who are all like, "USUK FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!") will pop up every once in a while. Buuut, the only Hetalia pairing I like is HungaryXPrussia, so they'll be some of that, too. But this isn't mainly focused on pairings, never fear. Please review! In your review TELL ME WHO YOU _WANT TO WIN _AND WHO YOU _THINK IS GOING TO WIN. _Keep in mind that those are 2 different things! Here's the disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR IT'S SAYINGS.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, OR IT'S SAYINGS.**

**I DO NOT OWN MCDONALD'S.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT'S COPYRIGHTED IN THIS.**

**I DO OWN YOUR ATTENTION, FOR NOW, THAT IS ;)**

**I DO OWN MYSELF, MY IDEAS, AND THIS FIC!**

**BYE, PEOPOLAYS! :)**


	2. Scores & First Impressions

**Hey hey hey guess who's back?! ME! *confetti & balloons* Huge thanks to ImaginaryParchment for reviewing! YOU SO AWESOME! Be glad I did that...I hate grammatical errors! *stares intensely at the capitalized sentence WITH IMPROPER GRAMMER!* *twitches* Annnnnnnyway, I really hope you liked chappie 1...'cause _I _did! This is making me so excited, and now that it's different I'm getting more views! YAY! *happy dance* Oh, and I forgot to mention that there's no mentors in this, but there are sponsors. Also, I will let a few registered members of this site send in something for any tribute you'd like as a sponsor! Sounds fun, right? (PLEASE SEND IT IN VIA PM) Okay, so here's the name list again (tell me if you peopolays don't need it anymore, but I'm stopping on chappie 5 or 6 anyway) :**

**America/Alfred F. Jones**

****Austria/Roderich Edelstein****

**Canada/Matthew (Mattie) Williams**

**China/Yao Wang**

**Belarus/**Natalia Arlovskaya ****

**Britain/Arthur Kirkland**

**France/Francis Bonnefoy**

**Germany/Ludwig **Beilschmidt ****

**(My OC who just turns out to be me:]) Flame/Hana Kuriyama**

**Hungary/**Elizabeta Héderváry****

**Italy/Feliciano Vargas**

**Japan/Kiku Honda**

**Sealand/Peter Kirkland**

**Prussia/Gilbert ****Beilschmidt**

****Russia/Ivan Braginsky****

****Romano (South Italy)/Lovino Vargas****

****Spain/Antonio Carriedo****

**Enjoy, and don't forget to tell me (in a review) who you want to win and who you think is gonna win! Now, let the Games begin!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>France's P.O.V at the Capitol<strong>

_Oh mon Dieu! _These people are more fabulous than I thought! The make up! The wigs! The outfits! _Si beau! _Ah, I wish I lived here...well, I guess I'll enjoy it while it lasts. Even when I win, I will not abandon my people who thirst for fashion! No, I will bring the beauty of the Capitol to my _magnifique _District 2~! Oooh, I can't believe I am saying this but I can't wait to enter that arena!

"Francis Bonnefoy, District 2?" The guard asks as I enter the hotel.

"Oui, that is me." He nods and I stroll inside. It is so cute! Kyaaaaa! It has a border that resembles a black and purple sparkly pretzel **(a/n yeah those are common) **twisted around other pretzels! They have adorable little flower pots painted with images of now-extinct birds set atop the counters, and the stairs-OH, THE STAIRS~! A long rug is draped over them with an image to represent each district. I immediately recognize my district, for it has a picture of a rose with a black-and-white-striped bow tied delicately on it, the cloth intertwined in its thorns. KYAAAAAAAA SO CUUUUUUTEEEEE~

"Ahem, District 2? This way, please," Natalia orders. I follow behind her into the elevator, still marveling in the hotel's overwhelming beauty. When we approach my room and Natalia walks in, a certain dark blond-haired man catches my eye as he fiddles with the doorknob of a nearby room.

"_Bri-Arthur?!" _I catch myself before I make a huge mistake in front of the Capitol's mental patient-I mean, guard dog. The man brings back memories that are sweet, but then the dread settles in.

"Francis? Oh, hello. I knew you wouldn't like the fact that I would be in the Games, but you had to find out eventually..." _No! I don't want to kill Angleterre! But...but...in order to keep my people safe...I 'ave to..._

"But...no...Arthur..." He smiles softly, something I have never seen.

"I am truly sorry that this turned out this way, but I am not going to come out of this alive anyway, old chap." He didn't call me a 'bloody frog'...he must have really missed me...OHONHON~ *creepy inappropriate thoughts*

"What are you talking about, Arthur?" His smile no longer matches his eyes and appears to be fake. It gradually fades away.

"America's in the Games, Francis. We can't lose him like we lost Matthew and Hana. Help me; we can work together and get to the end with Alfred. Then we can k-kill ours-selves and he can win..." He looks at the ground and I smile sadly at the sound of his stammers. _'e's afraid, zhe poor man..._

"Arthur, I understand zhat you want to save Alfred, but I can tell you are afraid."

"I am no such thing! I am perfectly capable of d-dying for someone! Blast, my voice cracked again..."

"Arthur, it's okay. I am a bit worried myself about your idea. Do you really think zhat Alfred will be alright after everyone 'e 'ad ever cared about in 'is life dies? Do you think 'e will be able to live with 'imself?" Britain considers this and walks closer to me.

"Francis...I-I don't know...but what I do know is that either he lives and we die or we all die. There is no way I am going to let him fend for himself in that bloody arena!" I sigh.

"Why do you 'ave to include me, black sheep of Europe..." I mutter under my breath jokingly, hoping for the same reaction I would have gotten 50 years ago.

"What did you just say, frog?!" He scowls [Yay, I succeeded! :)] but I see the corners of his mouth slowly twitch.

"I miss zhose times, Arthur. I would trade all zhe possessions I own for just one more Allies meeting. For Alfred to start zhe meeting off with "I'm the hero!" and talk with 'is mouth full so we can't understand 'im, for Ivan to glow an uneasy purple and mumble about 'is plans to take over zhe planet, for China to complain about 'ow we don't appreciate 'is cooking, and I want to 'ave an unnecessary argument with you, just _one more time._" He smiles brightly and waves.

"Me too, old chap. Well, I'll be off now! Farewell, _frog_!" I laugh genuinely for the first time in...well, 50 years!

"_Au revoir_, black sheep of Europe!" I turn to the doorway and see a very PO'ed Belarusian.

"I was talking to you the entire time, you _vy durnyja Francuzski debil! _You stupid French moron! Pay attention to your superiors or suffer the wrath of Panem!" I mentally roll my eyes.

"Oui, ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Panem's P.O.V at the Capitol Building (3 hours later)<span>**

"These-a Hunger Games will-a be the best by far...everyone I have-a ever wanted to kill is-a in the arena! The-a other nations are all-a dead except for them and Austria, but he'll-a be easy to get rid of...but that's-a in the future. After-a this, the winning nation will-a be executed in my hands on live T.V.! Then no-a more Hunger Games! Then my-a bride and I can-a live happily ever-a after! Isn't that-a wonderful, Bela?" I explain to my beloved Natalia. I call her Bela when I'm happy, even though that name (somehow) reminds her of that crybaby sister of hers I killed off in the Games years ago.

"Oh yes, my darling Panem, but can you _please _let Ivan live? I love him so much..." I stare at her in disbelief.

"Have you-a already forgotten our-a contract?! Think about what you-a just said, Natalia!" This is a copy of our contract:

**~p~a~n~e~m~**

**_I, Natalia Arlovskaya, promise to never love anyone except Panem, and obey his each and every command. In return, I, Panem, promise to protect her from all Hunger Games and supply her with more than enough essentials. Also, she shall not have to bear the burden of being a district. But, this also means she must give up her title as Belarus. _**

**_x Natalia Arlovskaya_**

**_x Panem_**

****~p~a~n~e~m~****

"No...I haven't...but, darling...big brother is a despicable, intelligent man who can help you take over not just Earth, but the fantasy realms and distant planets like Picto too! Please, Panem..." I realize that I should really consider it and shoo her away with a motion of my hand.

"I'll-a consider it, Bela. Leave, my-a darling~!" She gives me quick kiss on the forehead and hurried out of my office. As soon as she's gone, I search "Ivan Braginsky" on Google and this comes up:

**IVAN BRAGINSKY**

**_Once known as the powerful (but world-widely feared) empire of Russia, Ivan Braginsky is an intelligent and dark-minded man. He wears a thick scarf around his neck 99.99% of the time and has odd lavender-colored eyes. A weak nation at first, he was often picked on by surrounding countries. Eventually, his anger and twisted thoughts consumed his fear and he expanded, winning many battles. After Panem destroyed Russia in a poison gas bombing, he has stayed a quiet and loyal nation. However, his merciless mind remains even after his world crumbled around him._**

Wow...I can really use this guy! Even though it's cheating, I'll force the Gamemakers to kill everyone but Ivan. Wait, what am I saying?! It's not cheating if it's my own game! My plan will only work if Ivan isn't killed...

"Ivan Braginsky, please try not to-a die."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Britain's P.O.V (the next day) at The Training Room<strong>

I walk into a fairly large training facility-and gasp in horror.

"Is _everyone _in these bloody Games?!" _Everyone _is here! China, America, France, Russia, Germany, Japan, Italy, Spain, Prussia, South Italy, and Hungary! Now I understand what Natalia meant..._Panem is going to kill us all off; we are the ones that he made the Games for, and now he has become impatient. This will be the world's last Hunger Games-**and mine as well.**_

"Britain?! You're in the Games?! Aiyaa...this isn't good, aru~" Yao comments, taking sudden interest in the ground. Everyone looks around at each other.

"I didn't even-a notice Ger-Ludwig! Ve~ Ciao, Ludwig~" Italy catches himself before being killed before the Games even start. Ludwig's intense sky-blue eyes grow with terror. His pupils refuse to go along with trend and shrink to microscopic size.

"ITA-FELICIANO?!" He stumbles backwards into a cart containing arrows and trips.

"Ludwig, what's-a wrong? You, me, and Japan can all be together now! And when we win, we can live together, too~ Ve~!" Ludwig's eyes almost betray him, but he blinks the tears away just in time.

"N-nothing, Feliciano. I vas just dazed. It is great to see jou again, zhough..." Feliciano runs into the German man's muscular arms and makes no attempt to stop the 'water works.'

"VEEE~ Oh, Ludwig, I-a missed you-a so much!" He glances expectantly towards Kiku, who blushes and takes a step closer.

"Fericiano...just this once, I wirr hug you. _But just this one time._" He hesitantly puts his arms around the Italian and Feliciano grins.

"Ve~! Thanks, Japan! I'm-a so happy! This is the-a happiest I've-a been in 50 years~!" _He has no idea that he's entering a bloody death trap...either that or he was drugged up so he'd forget...or both. _I inch a bit closer to the former Axis Powers and lightly sniff Feliciano.

"I knew it...blasted bloody wankers, the Peacekeepers..." I mutter, my nose identifying the scent on him as a definite drug. Francis over hears me and whispers in my ear.

"It's an amnesia drug zhe Capitol invented a few years ago, called _N__essuna Memoria è Uguale no Ribellione,_ NMEUNR, or Nemuner, as it is commonly pronounced as. It's full name means 'no memory equals no rebellion' in Italian. It is used to make zhe Italian tributes fuss less when chosen. I personally think it is inhumane. If you are going to put zhem through zhe horror of zhe games, zhen at least let zhem know what zhey are walking into! Panem is utterly beastly..." I give a small chuckle.

"You sure do know a lot about medicine, _frog_." He smirks.

"'ey, it is not my fault you actually stayed and listened to me, sheep!" Suddenly, an annoying yet nostalgic laugh echoes against the walls of the facility. My heart stops. _This is the part I have dreaded..._

"Nahahahaha~! The mighty Axis looks so _cute _hugging together!" Alfred laughs. I open my mouth to speak, but a bell goes off and a Gamemaker tells us to continue training. Everyone (reluctantly) resumes what they had been doing before my arrival. Alfred nudges me.

"Hey Iggy! 'Haven't seen you around lately! 'How's it goin' in 10?" I turn pale.

"G-good, I suppose..." His aura of happiness turns to concern.

"You didn't complain about me calling you Iggy...dude, are you okay?" I fake a smile.

"Y-yes, it's just that it's been so long that I've forgotten my old ways...um, shall we train together?" he grins.

"Sure dude! Betcha I'll get to the bow-and-arrow-stuff section first!" He runs with childish yet impressive American speed to the archery simulation. When I approach him, I notice he is lightly singing an eerily familiar tune:

**_"Are you, are you,_**

**_Coming to the tree?_**

**_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._**

**_Strange things did happen here,_**

**_No stranger would it be,_**

_**If we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree.**_

**_Are you, are you_**

**_Coming to the tree?_**

**_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._**

**_Strange things did happen here,_**

**_No stranger would it be,_**

**_If we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree._**

**_Are you, are you_**

**_Coming to the tree?_**

**_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free._**

**_Strange things did happen here,_**

**_No stranger would it be,_**

**_If we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree._**

**_Are you, are you_**

**_Coming to the tree?_**

**_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._**

**_Strange things did happen here,_**

**_No stranger would it be,_**

**_If we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree."_**

My skin turns to ice and I lose all senses as a memory that I would have rather forgotten breaks free.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Narrator's P.O.V in a Flashback to 49 years ago<strong>

_It was awful. Innocent people's scarred bodies burnt to a crisp on live T.V., children who have had a parched throat for months become poisoned with tainted water, bullets fly out of guns like birds flying out of trees, it was madness! And it was all Hana and Mattie's fault..._

_"You bloody morons! What the bloody hell are you thinking?! Do you _want _to die?! Panem will kill you both for sure!" Arthur scolded, so angry that the author of this blew up trying to find the right word for his fury. Mattie's cold blue eyes bore into the Englishmen's bright emerald ones._

_"This is necessary! We can't just let Rome control us! Hana and I will unite the districts against him and save our world!" Arthur sighed._

_"You're not strong enough, idiot! And Hana can't endure such a loss! Don't you understand that if Rome dies she'll feel so much pain she may fall into a coma?!"_ **(1)** _Hana spoke up._

_"We can do this, Britain! Believe in us," she said a bit softer than Mattie. _

_*****a few weeks later within the flashback*****_

_Mattie and Hana's army had Panem surrounded. Mattie smirked and tied him up in the center of their district, District 13. _

_Once they reached a room-sized glass box, they lifted him and placed him in there. Hana cautiously placed a bomb under the chair he was tied to and prepared to run away._

_"This is where it ends, Grandpa Rome. You better hope the odds are ever in _your _favor._ **(2)**"_ Then she sang "The Hanging Tree." Everyone joined in. But all Rome did was smirk, though his was more pure evil, unlike Mattie's._

_"No Hana, you are-a wrong, The odds are _always _in my-a favor." He managed to (somehow) kick the bomb, which broke the glass and conveniently landed smack in the middle of Mattie's stomach. In a panic, Hana flung her self at Mattie and the bomb timed out. They both...they...let's just say there was nothing to bury._

**_***flashback over, Britain's P.O.V.***_**

"Yo, Iggy? 'You alright?" But I can't react. My knees give out and it's difficult to breathe. Tears roll down my cheeks comfortingly.

"Hana...and...Matthew..." His eyes tell me that he immediately regrets singing "The Hanging Tree."

"Aw Iggy dude, I'm sorry..." He helps me up with surprising strength and I take a deep breath.

"Well, that's in the past now. They will be missed, but now we have a larger issue: _The Hunger Games._" Alfred's face turns grave, something I have never seen, besides the last day of the Revolutionary War.

"Yeah, I know...but I'd rather not talk about it now, Iggy. Let's just train, since the Capitol's got like, every camera type in the world on us right now." I believe he is right and try out the bow in front of me to cease my emotions. The arrow slices right through the hologram's neck (which I pretended was Panem) much to my satisfaction and Alfred places his hands on his hips.

"Dude, how come you can mindlessly kill random people but when it comes to me you hesitate?" I laugh.

"It was just a hologram, you git. I've never actually killed anyone with my own hands, so this should be interesting." A flicker of fear mixed with doubt shines across Alfred's eyes.

"You aren't...you're not gonna kill..._me..._right?" I give him a look that reads 'what-the-bloody-hell-do-you-really-think-I'm-going-to-kill-you-now-if-I-couldn't-before'.

"Alfred, sometimes you are bloody ridiculous."

"Sooooo...are you gonna kill me or what?"

"No, you slow-witted wanker!"

"Ohhhh...good! Hahahahaha!" I shake my head.

"Oh Alfred..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japan's P.O.V at His Hotel Room a Few Hours Later<span>**

I sit down in my hotel room and the T.V. automatically turns on. There is a special message from the Gamemakers.

"Okay, so here's the moment you've all been waiting for~! For District 1, Ludwig Beilschmidt scored a..." _Oh, that is Doitsu-san. I hope he has scored well. _I think. A thick, bold number appears on the screen.

**11**

"Good job, Doitsu-san," I say even though his is not here. I figured that he would score a high number, since he is very talented. The T.V. announcer (who has bluish purple hair, might I add) looks impressed.

"Wow, he'll be a huge competitor! Next is District 2, Francis Bonnefoy!"

**8**

"District 3, Ivan Braginsky got a..."

**11**

"Just as impressive! Next, District 4, Yao Wang!"

**10**

"The tribute for District 5, Kiku Honda, scored a..." _This is it. I am hoping it is not too high, but not too low, either._

**10**

_A bit high, a 9 would have been better...but everyone so far has gotten high numbers so I don't think I will be seen as that much of a threat, at least compared to Doitsu and Roshia._

"Great, Mr. Honda! District 6, Antonio Carriedo!"

**8**

"District 7, our only female tribute might I add, Elizabeta Héderváry!"

**12**

"Even though she's outnumbered in gender, she is a force to be reckoned with!" _The highest score yet...Hangarī-san must have used her frying pan._

"Now, District 8, Lovino Vargas!"

**3**

"Ooooh, that's never good! District 9, Feliciano Vargas!"

**1**

"Ouch! That's the lowest score anyone's ever gotten in the history of the Hunger games. And just when I thought Lovino's was the lowest...well, they _are_ brothers..." I sigh. _Itaria, Minami Itaria, why couldn't you two at least _pretend _to have a skill besides surrendering, eating, cooking, and sleeping?_

"Welllllll, moving on~ In District 10, Arthur Kirkland!"

**10**

"Excellent! District 11, Alfred F. Jones!"

**11**

_Nice job, Amerika-san. You did better than Igirisu-san, I applaud you._

"Nothing less expected from the former U.S! Tee hee, that rhymed...annnnyway, last, but certainly not least, District 12, Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

**9**

The Capitol anthem plays and the T.V flashes back to black.

"Everyone did so werr (werr, armost everyone.) I am happy. But we can't arr come out of this arive...I fear that I wirr have to give up my rife for Itaria..." I comment to myself. I just hope we can all find a way to live inside the arena together...but I do not think I can trust France or Russia completely, and the Gamemakers may get bored and kill us all off. I am so worried...

* * *

><p><strong><span>China's P.O.V the Next Day During Interviews with Caesar Flickerman<span>**

"Aiyaa, I am so nervous, aru! This is our last chance for sponsors!" I say out loud to no one in particular. I mean, I _did _score a 10, but my nerves don't seem to know that and take over. Japan smiles weakly at me.

"Hai, me as werr. But if we ret our nerves consume us, then the naturarity of our speech." I notice he has dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah, you are right, Kiku. But are you alright, aru?" He is seems strained in everything he does. I wonder what is wrong with him.

"Um, hai. I am okay, I assure you, Yao from where the sun sets." I fake anger for old time's sake.

"Still no respect for me after all these years, aru! Aiyaa, where are your manners?!" He laughs lightly and I know I have sparked something bright within him.

"Nē, Yao, I rearry needed that. Arigato." I begin to say 'your welcome', but the Capitol anthem plays and they call Germany to the stage.

"Here we go, aru..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Germany's P.O.V<span>**

"Luuuuuuudwig Beilschmidt!" I salute firmly to the crowd and take my seat.

"Hello, Caesar." His hair is blue-purple for what reason now? I'll never understand the Capitol's citizens...

"So, Ludwig, you scored a fantastic 11! We're all _dying_ to know what you did to impress the judges." I smirk.

"Oh, nothing much. I just demonstrated my skills with a machine gun and grenades and destroyed 127 holograms." Everyone dramatically gasps and breaks out into a beer-load of claps.

"Incredible! Ludwig, you are truly talented!"

"Danke."

"I am betting on you, don't disappoint me! Hahaha, but on a more serious note, is there anyone in these Games you know you won't be able to kill?" My face becomes grave as an image of a certain pasta-loving fool appears in the back of my mind.

"Jou see...äh...I do not think I can kill Feliciano."

"And why is that?" He leans in closer to me, and as if there were strings connecting him and everyone in the crowd, they lean forward as well.

"I...vell...before zhe almighty Panem ruled Earth and I vas a country, I took care of Feliciano for quite a vhile. I spent time vith Kiku as vell, but he can fend for himself. Feliciano, vell, jou saw the score he received. He needs me, but in order to protect him I may have to die in zhe process...and if he dies and I'm not zhere to save him, I'll...I'll never be able to forgive myself..." I notice tears in everyone's eyes.

"Oh Ludwig...I feel for you...no, the entire Capitol feels for you. I understand that this is hard, but I assure you that if you give your life for Feliciano and he wins, that we will take good care of him, in your honor."

"Danke soviel! Thank jou so much! Please take care of Feliciano in my place."

"But, speaking for everyone watching, we really hope _you _win!" Everyone cheers and I walk off the stage.

* * *

><p><strong><span>France's P.O.V<span>**

"Nice to see you again, Francis!"

"Ohonhon, it is nice to see you again as well! And all of you beautiful Capitol people too!" I gesture towards the crowd with open arms and they cheer louder.

"So, Francis, we are all deeply saddened that fate has chosen you for the Games." The crowd grows gradually quiet.

"Oui, me too, but zhis is zhe way Time 'as chosen for me, and arguing with 'er won't get me anywhere!" They all laugh, exactly what I wanted.

"You can't be serious for a second, hahaha! But really, Francis, is there anyone you'd like to give a message to, say, someone special back home?" _Um, no...but now zhere is!_

"Oui, Caesar." I turn to the camera. "Oh, my dear, dear, Artemis, remember zhat I will always be with you, even if it is not in a physical form. My soul forever lies within you. I love you, Artemis." The crowd and Caesar say "awwwwww" and I resist the urge to laugh.

"Well, we hope you can win and see her again!" They cheer and I walk off the stage, waving.

"Who the bloody hell is Artemis, Francis?!" I let out my laugh from earlier.

"Ohonhon~ Why? Are you, 'ow you say, _jealous_?" He blushes a deep red and folds his arms across his chest.

"No way in God's name, frog. I was just curious!"

"Well, if you're wondering, zhat's one of the unofficial genderbent forms of your name, Arthur.;)"

"I hate you, cheesy monkey!"

"I love you too, black sheep of Europe!"

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNNNND CUE MARUKAITE CHIKYUU! BTW, I don't own Caesar or Marukaite Chikyuu. In the next chappie we'll (finally!) get to the Games! Also, I'll finish the interviews for the rest of the nations. I added Caesar for a specific reason, so don't just think he'll disappear after the Games begin! (Ooooooh, anticipation!) Big thanks, once again, to ImaginaryParchment for reviewing and LovePeaceAnime for the motivation for my fics in general. DANKE! (lol I'm not even German) Hope you liked the fic! Don't forget to say who you <em>want<em> to win and who you _think_ is going to win! Here are some examples of sponsor gifts:**

**1. Medicine**

**2. Bandages**

**3. Food**

**4. A spile**

**5. A wand**

**6. Any type of weapon**

**ETC. **

**(1) If you're confused, read The Pasta Show, chapter 'The Origin of Fire and Russia's Emotions'**

**(2) In this fic, the uprising happened after the first Hunger Games.**

**Well, Happy Thanksgiving! (to those who celebrate it) **


End file.
